Uncontrolled inflammation is a fundamental aetiology of many pathologies, including cardiovascular diseases, arthritis and temporomandibular joint disorders (TMDs) (Nathan, C., and A. Ding. 2010. Cell 140:871-882; Scrivani, S. J., et al. 2008. N Engl J Med 359:2693-2705). Prevalence of TMDs is high, with at least one symptom afflicting a third of US adults. However, treatment options for inflammatory conditions are limited and often involve behavioral or physical therapies or acute administration of nonsteroidal anti-inflammatories (Scrivani, S. J., et al. 2008. N Engl J Med 359:2693-2705). Timely resolution of an inflammatory insult is pertinent for restoration of tissue homeostasis and is essential for ongoing health (Gilroy, et al. 2004. Nat Rev Drug Discov 3:401416). Nanoparticle drug delivery systems have been explored for the treatment of numerous conditions, including inflammation, but the biomaterials used in these systems can activate the circulatory system and cause nanotoxicity, for example by uptake and activation of dendritic cells (Hess, H., and Y. Tseng. 2007 ACS Nano 1:390-392).